Zutto
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Umi manda a Fuu en una misión altamente peligrosamente: la busqueda de una figura de acción para su novio. Claro, la chica no estará sola durante su recorrido por el Akihaba.


Guerreras mágicas fanfic  
"Zutto"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP, así que no me demandes

-¿Te puedo tomar una foto?  
Fue lo último que menciono un tipo de lentes y dientes prominentes, antes de ser arriado por un bolso, que lo mando literalmente al suelo. La chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, así lentes, salio casí corriendo del lugar.  
-Dios, Dios... - comenzo a tomar aire luego de refugiarse trás la esquina de un local que vendía celulares - ¿Donde rayos me he metido?  
Jamás hubiera pensado que el Akihabara fuera un lugar tan peligroso. Pero claro, ella tenía la culpa. ¿Porque demonios se había ofrecido a hacerle ese favor a Umi?

_-¿Figura de acción?  
-Sí, sí. Una figura de...dejame ver. Ah sí, de Stormtrooper.  
La joven tomo el papel y lo leyo detenidamente  
-Será una figura de una fuerza imperial, no?  
-Eh? No sé. Solo me enteré que se llama así.  
-Pero Umi, hay miles de tipos de Stormtroopers.  
-¿En serio? Maldición! Ahora que voy a hacer, su cumpleaños es mañana!  
Fuu Hounji solto un largo suspiro mientras su amiga, Umi Ryuzaki, hacía un berrinche, mientras ambas se dirigían a la estación del metro.  
-Mira, si quieres puedo preguntarle que...  
-¡NO! - Umi trono - no te atrevas!! Si lo haces, sospechará!  
-Umi, Ascott esta en mi clase. Dudo se enteré, aparte esta tan interesado en sus "mascotas"...no se como rayos comenzo a gustarte.  
-Bueno, te acuerdas cuando me quede noche a terminar un proyecto?  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Has contado esa historia como 15 veces. EStaba oscuro y él estaba allí, con ese porte arrogante y temerario, y luego te guio a la salida, protegiendote de las fuerzas oscuras...  
-Sí, sí, sí! Lo ves?! Es un amor!  
Fuu suspiro. Su amiga tendía a fijarse en los tipos más extraños del mundo. Primero fue su profesor de filosofía, Clef, que aunque parecía un niño, le doblaba facilmente la edad.  
Por suerte, antes de que Umi emprendiera una de sus tantas lócuras, había aparecido Ascott.  
Que en realidad la había encontrado por accidente cuando acomodaba los animales del bioeterio.  
-Lo que no entiendo es como te enteraste que le gustan las figuras de Starwars - Fuu volvio a ver el papel.  
-Moví conexiones de aquí y alla. Aparte, es bueno tener a alguien tan preciada como la profesora Presea en las altas esferas - la peliazul sonrio ante la mueca de su amiga - ella esta enterada de las labores de los clubes, en especial el de anime y manga.  
-Umi, ten cuidado. Los otakus como Ascot pueden parecer amables, pero en realidad son pervertidos.  
-Aja ¿Como tú?  
-Yo no soy otaku! - Fuu se sonrojo - solamente tengo una leve fascinación por los videojuegos y por ciertas películas.  
-Para saberte tan bien lo de Starwars, no creo sea leve.  
-Lo es, lo es...tú no tienes una hermana como Kuu, que es una frikie de lo peor.  
-Excusas, excusas - Umi agito la mano y solto una risita - ahora, ¿Me ayudarás?  
-Bueno - Fuu miro el papel - creo que podré buscartelo. Pero porque no lo haces tú?  
-Mira Fuu, no quiero estar en un lugar como esos. Dicen que los otakus son peligrosos.  
-Aja, y quien asegura que no me van a atacar a mí?  
-Usas lentes y eres seria. Dudo se avienten sobre tí. En cambio yo - Umi dio una ligera vuelta y guiño el ojo coquetamente mientras alzaba su cabello al aire - a mí casí me violarían.  
A Fuu le salio una gota de sudor mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Sin embargo, no podía negar que Umi era sumamente atractiva. Los otakus le harían algo si apenas la vieran comprando en la tienda.  
-Vale, vale - la castaña suspiro - iré este fin de semana, te parece?  
-Amiga - Umi le tomo de las manos - eres la mejor!  
Fuu solo sonrio nerviosamente..._

-¿Pasa algo?  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - Fuu solto un grito al verse sorprendida. El susodicho casí se cae de la impresión.  
-Hey, hey. Tranquila!  
-Alejate! - Fuu espoleo su bolso - sí te acercas...  
-Ok, ok - el joven sonrio - baja esa arma. Con cuidado y prometo no hacerte daño.  
-Ni loca! Eres uno de esos tantos pervertidos que rondan este lugar!! - Fuu agito el bolso amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, al enfocar mejor, se dio cuenta de que era un chico de su edad, de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados. Tenía un percing en la oreja y algunas cicatrices en el rostro. Para ser un otaku o un pervertido, era sumamente apuesto.  
-Ah, ya veo - el susodicho sonrio bajando la guardia - te encontraste a las pandillas locales no?  
-¿Pandillas locales?  
-Grupos de tribus urbanas. Te encontraste a los "fotografos". Ellos apenas ven a una chica regularmente guapa, comienzan a hostigarla.  
Fuu hizo una mueca. ¿Entonces ella era regular?  
-Bueno, en tu caso, debio ser un acoso más intenso. Eres muy atractiva.  
Fuu se sonrojo automáticamente y bajo la mirada.  
-C-Claro que no. Si soy tan regular como dices, lógico me hicieran eso.  
-Ah, como digas. ¿Que haces en un sitio como este y sin protección?  
-Eso no te incumbe. Ahora si me permites, tengo que irme.  
Pero cuando Fuu iba a dar vuelta, el joven la sujeto de su antebrazo. Trato de volverse para arriarle un golpe por su indiscreción, pero solo sintio cuando tiro de ella y la pego contra su pecho.  
-Que estas... - Fuu sintio como una mano le cubría la boca. Esto provoco que se alarmara. ¿Acaso iba a secuestrarla?  
En ese momento, una bola de otakus, pasaron en tropel corriendo a lado del callejón, agitando sus cámaras y mochilas.  
-¿La vieron? - grito uno de ellos.  
-Sí, paso por este sitio! Debe estar cerca!  
-Separense! - gruño el que parecía el líder - sí la ven, avisen con mensajitos!  
Todos alzaron la mano y exhalaron algo parecido a un grito de guerra, que terminaba en "dattebayo".  
-Vaya - el chico suspiro y bajo su mano de la boca de Fuu - al fin se fueron. Siento haberte...ay, ay, ay! - retrocedio cuando la chica comenzo a pegarle - No hagas eso! Duele!  
-Idiota! - Fuu estaba furiosa - pensé que ibas a hacerme algo!  
-Claro que no. No viste a esos tipos? Te estan buscando!  
-¿Y quien dice que tu no eres parte de ellos?  
-Te hubiera entregado, no crees? Miles de monstruos rondan por este misterioso lugar.  
Fuu solo bajo el bolso y nego con la cabeza.  
-Esta bien. Veo que no fue tu intención hacerme daño. Perdona, solo que... - la chica bajo la mirada - estoy asustada. Jamás pensé que pasara esto.  
-Mira, estas arriesgando la vida. Lo peor es que veniste en un día tan atestado como el sabado. Se vuelve un nido de locos - el joven se recargo contra la pared - oye, ¿Porque no me contratas como tu guardaespaldas? No podrás salir viva sin mi ayuda.  
-No pareces tener la pinta de un guardaespaldas, permiteme decirlo. Para empezar, ni siquiera se como te llamas.  
-Ah, cierto. Usted disculpe - el chico dio una reverencia - señorita, soy Ferio Emeraud. Mucho gusto.  
-Yo soy Fuu. Fuu Huonji. No se si sea un placer...pero reitero mis gracias por lo que hiciste antes.  
-¿Entonces aceptas mi ofrecimiento?  
-No lo sé. No tengo conque pagarte...  
-Solo dame algo de comer. No he probado un solo bocado últimamente.  
-¿Comer? - Fuu entonces recordo los sandwiches que tenía en su bolso. Los había traído por si se tardaba en conseguir la figura - mirá, tengo mi desayuno, si quieres...  
-Ah, encantado! - Ferio alzo las manos contento. Fuu hizo una mueca mientras se los entregaba y el chico se lanzaba a tomarlos. Parecía un niño en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
-Estan riquísimos! - Ferio devoraba el sandwich - creo que el trato esta hecho!  
-Espera, espera. No creo que necesite un guardaespaldas. Si quieres quedate con la comida, pero...aun no me das buena espina. Digo, tu ropa esta demasiado conservada para parecer un pobreton.  
Ferio parpadeo mientras bajaba un pedazo de comida. Entonces sonrio.  
-Observación interesante...  
-Ya veo - la chica entrecerro los ojos - me engañaste...  
-No precisamente - Ferio devoro el último pedazo - pero no creo te interese mis motivos reales.  
-Ya veo - Fuu apreto el bolso - si quieres hacerme algo.  
-Oh Dios. Allí vas con tu paranoia mujer. Mira, veniste a este lugar por algo y no creo que a pasear. Si realmente consideras que soy un tipo de cuidado, puedes irte cuando me des tus motivos. Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo...  
Fuu abrio la boca. Sin embargo, suspiro.  
-Vale. Creo no tengo otra opción. Quiero irme ya de este lugar y...confiaré en tí.  
-Excelente. Entonces vamos... - Ferio extendio la mano. Fuu la vio con rareza - eh, ¿Que pasa?  
-Toma mi mano.  
-¿Que la tome? Estas loco! No somos ni amigos, menos novios!  
-Exacto. Tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia...  
-Uy sí. Claro, y que más? Que te bese y te abrace?  
-Hmmm, no estaría mal. Daría mas convencimiento a la causa.  
-Ni loca! - Fuu se dio la vuelta - mejor vete. Estaré mejor sola.  
-¿Realmente lo crees? - Ferio señalo a lo lejos. Un grupo de otakus reía bobamente mientras veían entre todos un manga hentai. Fuu parpadeo.  
-E-Esta bien - se dio la vuelta y de un manotazo lo sujeto - vamos entonces!  
Ferio solo asintio contento mientras era halado literalmente por la chica.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Acariciarme la palma de la mano.  
Ferio miro de reojo a la chica y luego el entrelazamiento de sus manos.  
-¿No te gusta?  
-Me gustaría si fueras mi novio.  
-Entonces si te pido ser mi novia, te gustara?  
-¡Ferio!  
-Vale, vale - el chico solto el agarre un poco - No te enojes. ¿Buscas una figura de acción?  
-Sí, un stormtrooper...aunque mi amiga no me especifico cual.  
-¿Especificar? Pensé era para tí.  
-No. Es para un amigo. Ella se lo va a regalar.  
-Ah, ya veo. ¿Porque no vino ella?  
-Bueno - Fuu se apeno - es muy atractiva. Si ya viste lo que paso estando yo, imaginate a ella.  
-Oh. ¿Me la presentas?  
Por respuesta, Fuu apreto el agarre hasta hacerle daño.  
-Ey, ey! Eso duele!  
-Era el chiste. Eres un maldito fresco!  
-No tengo novia y estoy en mi derecho.  
-Ahora eres mi novio "falso", así que no se vale esos comentarios! ¿Que pensarán los demás?  
-Sabes. Te tomas muy en serio esto...  
-sí, sí, como sea. Le prometí que iba a investigar, pero no pudé. Ahora pienso llevarle cualquier cosa, más con esto....no pensé fuera una zona de combate.  
-Hmmm, dejame ver el papel...  
Fuu saco la hoja. Mientras Ferio leía el nombre, la chica volteo a todos lados. Ciertamente los otakus se fijaban en ella, más con una mirada demasiado depravada. Sin embargo, se mantenían alejados, más por lo cercanos que estaban ella y Ferio.  
-Vaya - penso aliviada - tenía razón...  
Entonces fue cuando noto la cercanía con él. Un sonrojo repentino hizo que casí diera un salto hacia atrás.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Eh, no, no - la chica nego nerviosamente - solo ví una mosca...  
Ferio fruncio el entrecejo. Volvio su mirada hacia el papel.  
-Ah, excelente... - el chico sonrio.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Tu amiga nos dio la pista - señalo el papel e identifico una "sn" a lado del nombre - es un Snow Stormtrooper.  
-Vaya...no lo había notado. Pensé se había quedado a medias...Umi suele ser muy despistada.  
-Es una jerga que se utiliza en los coleccionistas. Para no escribir el nombre completo, usamos iniciales.  
-¿Coleccionistas? Eres uno?  
-En cierta manera. Hmmmm, ese tipo de figuras son díficiles de hallar, pero creo que se donde encontrarlas. Vamos...  
Fuu asintio. Sin embargo, apenas avanzaban unos pasos, una morena de pelo color rosa chicle aparecio.  
-Ferio, querido Ferio! - la susodicha lo abrazo fuertemente - donde te habías metido!  
-Argh! Caldina, suelta! - Ferio trato de soltarse - me ahogas!  
-Insinuas que mi abrazo cariñoso te ahoga? Me insultas... - rezongo molesta. Entonces reparo en la presencia de una aturdida Fuu - ahhh, así que ya tienes novia, eh!  
-No, yo no soy su novia, solo...una amiga!  
-Na, eso dicen todas. Solo ten cuidado, este chico es un casanova y tiende a no tener compromiso serio.  
-Eh, sí, lo tendré...  
-Hey, hey! - Ferio al fin logro zafarse - Caldina, no te metas en mis asuntos! Y apenas te ví la semana pasada!  
-Bueno, es que ya sabes que a mi el tiempo se me hace eterno, más cuando Rafaga no esta conmigo...  
-¿Rafaga?  
-Sí niña - Caldina sonrio ensoñadoramente - mi prometido. Pronto vendrá...oh, sí, oh, sí...  
-Será mejor irnos - Ferio tomo de la mano a Fuu, mientras Caldina seguía alucinando, abrazandose a sí misma.

Sin embargo, tan pronto la pareja se alejo, Caldina dejo de hacer su show, al tanto esbozaba una sonrisa.  
-No te había visto tan contento desde Esmeralda...eso me da gusto pequeño Ferio...

-¿Es amiga tuya? - pregunto Fuu luego de alejarse unos buenos metros de ella.  
-Desgraciadamente. "Tía" Caldina es dueña de un café cosplay. Mi tío Rafaga, que es un primo lejano, la conocio en Arabia o un lugar así...  
-Se nota - Fuu miro de reojo.  
-Sí, y más loca que una cabra.  
-Aunque parece conocerte - la chica sonrio maliciosamente.  
-No le hagas caso. En realidad no he tenido novia en años.  
-¿En serio?  
Pero Ferio no contesto. Siguio halando a Fuu, pero suavemente, por una serie de calles. La chica iba a abrir la boca, pero se contuvo.  
-¿Se habrá molestado? - penso la chica. Entonces se detuvieron de golpe.  
-Listo, aquí es...  
Fuu alzo la mirada hacia el local donde habían parado.  
-"Cefiro"...¿Es aquí? Pero esta cerrado.  
-No por mucho - Ferio saco una llave y la introdujo en una cerradura.  
-Momento, tu trabajas aquí?  
-No precisamente - abrio la puerta - soy el dueño...

Fuu miraba impresionada la cantidad de material que tenía la tienda.  
-Wow. Esto es...  
-Sí, una tienda de anime y manga - Ferio sonrio orgulloso mientras se colocaba atrás el estante de figuras.  
-Yo...pensé que tú...  
-¿Que era un vago? Bueno, un tanto - solto una risita - admira el lugar. Voy a ver si tengo la figura.  
Fuu asintio. Ferio se sumergio en la trastienda. Mientras, la chica admiraba los juguetes, los catalogos de manga y así las filas de DVDs ordenados en los estantes.  
Sin embargo, le parecio ver que una fina capa de polvo cubría el lugar. Como si no se hubiera aparecido alguien en un mes al menos.  
Se volvio al mostrador y noto unas partituras, que igualmente parecían haber estado allí mucho tiempo.  
-Suena bien - penso al leer la letra. Le gustaba cantar, pero no en público, así que dio gracias que Ferio no supiera eso, ya que parecía conocer sus detalles y eso no le gustaba.  
Se volteo entonces a los estantes de series, aun más curiosa.  
-Que extraño - volteo uno de los DVDS. Efectivamente, solo un lado estaba empolvado, el otro limpio. Eso confirmaba lo que había pensado. Entonces miro de reojo y noto varios trapos arrinconados en un sitio atrás del mostrador. Lo cual la dejo aun más pensativa  
-¿Te gusto alguna serie en especial? - se escucho. Rapidamente Fuu guardo el empaque donde lo había tomado.  
-Sí, es muy bonito. Pero parece...abandonado...  
-Bueno - Ferio puso cara seria - así es. No lo he abierto en semanas...  
-¿En serio? ¿Por que?  
Ferio apreto la mandibula sin querer. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por la chica.  
-No encuentro tu figura - murmuro de repente - creo que se me termino y no he surtido.  
-¿Crees que la tengan en otro sitio?  
-Igual, pero no prometo nada...y sería buscar. Tal vez tengas que volver otro día...  
-Que lástima. Yo quería tener esto ahora mismo.  
Ferio hizo una mueca. Entonces parpadeo y se dirigio rapidamente a una esquina del local. Escarbo en una fila de libretas y saco una de color morado.  
-Generalmente los vendedores tenemos catalogos individuales y colectivos de piezas raras. Sino me equivoco, esto se actualizo hace un mes más o menos.  
Fuu levanto la vista al escuchar la fecha. Entonces no se había equivocado en sus cálculos.  
-...y esa pieza no se vende tan fácil - Ferio pasaba las hojas rapidamente - momento! Aquí está! Sí! Tal como imaginaba!  
-¿La hallaste?  
-En otro local. No muy lejos de aquí. Sin embargo, Nova tiende a ser muy quisquilloso - cerro la libreta - espero tengas bastante dinero...  
-Eh. Pero solo traigo algo, no demasiado...  
-Bueno, ya veremos el modo de regatear. Vamos, que se hace tarde!

-¡Que!  
-50,000 yens, ni más, ni menos.  
Fuu y Ferio se vieron atonitos.  
-Pero...esa figura cuesta máximo 10,000  
-Ah, ¿En serio? - un sujeto delgado, de pelo blanco y facciones finas, atractivas, pero frías, les miro largamente - bueno, acaba de subir.  
-Eres un maldito usurero. Como sabes que tenemos necesidad, subiste el precio de más!  
-No es mi culpa. Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda. Aparte, es la última que hay en la redonda. No habrá más dentro de un mes al menos.  
Ferio apreto los puños, mientras Fuu miraba el dinero en su bolso. Apenas había traído 10,000 yens. No creía que el precio de la figura fuera tan excesivo. Ella tenía dinero, claro esta, pero en su casa.  
-Ferio - la chica lo halo a una esquina de la tienda - tengo dinero en casa, puedo venir otro día, no te preocupes.  
-No, no te conviene. Este tipo subirá a 100,000 el precio cuando regreses.  
-No puede ser! Porque tanto?!  
-Ya escuchaste. No habrá un nuevo embarque hasta en un rato y las figuras suben escandalosamente, más si es para un regalo o colección.  
-Entonces que haremos?  
-No sé, estoy pensnando en algo.  
-Creo que si pueden pedir dinero ahora mismo, les ayudaría - Nova les sonrio fríamente desde lejos, mientras se volvía hacia la laptop. Ferio le dirigio una mirada asesina.  
-Dejalo - Fuu le tomo del brazo - dejemos esto. Le diré a Umi que no pude.  
-No, algo se me ocurrirá... - justo en ese momento, un sonido característico hizo que se volviera. Ferio solto a Fuu y se acerco a la laptop a observar. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer lo que estaba viendo.  
-¿Go?  
-Sí, lo juego en línea. Ya llevo 20 victorias seguidas y estoy en 14kyu, que opinas?  
-Ya veo. Supongo has derrotado a los tipos y otakus del lugar.  
-Sí. Son unos inútiles. Cultivan su gusto por algo que jamás les dará ventaja intelectual.  
-Como tú, supongo...  
-Exacto. Esto requiere genio, lo cual pocos tienen.  
-Ya veo...¿Entonces tienes un juego por allí no?  
-Claro, ya te dije que...  
-Te reto entonces  
-¡Que!  
Fuu abrio los ojos desconcertada.  
-Sí, quiero retarte. Y apostemos. Si gano, me llevare la figura gratis.  
-En serio? - Nova entrecerro los ojos - ¿Quieres retarme?  
-Sí, lo repito. Quiero esa figura y peleare por ella.  
-Interesante...¿Y que me darás tu a cambio?  
-Lo que quieras...  
Nova abrio la boca, pero la cerro y comenzo a dar vueltas enfrente de la lap.  
-Ferio! - Fuu se acerco - que haces! Ese tipo parece listo  
-Lo es, pero no tenemos otra opción.  
-Esta bien - Nova se detuvo - quiero la Doll de tu hermana Esmeralda.  
Fuu noto como Ferio palidecio casí hasta ponerse blanco.  
-No...no puedes...esa Doll...era de mi hermana...no puedo...  
-Tomalo o dejalo.  
¿Hermana? ¿Era?  
Fuu le resonaron esas palabras, mientras notaba el gesto del chico. ¿Que significaba eso?  
-Vale. La doll de mi hermana. Contra la figura.  
-Excelente - Nova sonrio complacido - excelente!  
-Ferio! - Fuu lo halo - vamonos, no hagas esto! No se que signifique, pero no puedes! Es de tu hermana!  
-Era de mi hermana - remarco el chico zafandose gentilmente - ahora si me permites...  
Fuu se quedo desconcertada. Había venido a comprar una sencilla figura y ahora se encontraba en un loco lío entre dos compradores.  
Y lo peor, Él estaba sacrificando algo importante. Más porque el Go era un juego muy complicado. Ella misma lo había jugado y requería tener un conocimiento de al menos 3 meses del mismo para un nivel aceptable.  
Sin embargo, la cara de frustración de Ferio desaparecio un momento, mientras Nova sacaba el juego y las piedras de un rincón. Le parecio ver que sonreía...

Fuu vio impresionada como Ferio movía las piezas de Go a gran velocidad, aun antes de que su oponente lo hiciera. Había tenido la idea de que era un tipo arrogante, orgulloso, pero muy idiota.  
Ahora se estaba llevando una gran sorpresa, al verlo competir a un altísimo nivel en un juego tan complejo.  
El sonido de la piedra colocandose en el tablero la hizo desperta de sus pensamientos. Ferio le sonrio a su oponente.  
-¿Que tal? - se inclino y saco otra piedra, aun antes de que el tipo hiciera lo propio - estoy listo.  
-Maldito. Me retaste porque estabas seguro de ganar! Eres como Sai!  
-¿Sai? - Fuu parpadeo - de que habla?  
-De un manga de Go. No hagas caso - Ferio se volvio - bien, admites derrota?  
Nova hizo una mueca de furia y alzo la mano, para tirar el tablero. Sin embargo, suspiro e inclino la cabeza.  
-Vale, me has ganado. Puedes llevarte la figura.  
Ferio asintio contento y tomo el empaque. Lo giro un par de veces, revisandolo cuidadosamente.  
-Sí, en efecto. Es nuevo y sin abrir. Te felicito.  
-Yo solo manejo mercancía de la mejor. Cuidalo mucho.  
-No te preocupes, irá a buenas manos - Ferio deposito la figura en las manos de Fuu - vamonos, ya es tarde.  
-Hey, espera - Nova se levanto - mis fuentes me dijeron que no sabías jugar Go!  
-Claro que sé. Bueno, desde hace 1 semana.  
El dueño y Fuu se quedaron atonitos.  
-¿U-Una semana?  
El chico solo se encogio de hombros y salio del local, tomando a Fuu de la mano.  
-Hey, hey! - la chica lo detuvo - ¿Es cierto eso?  
-Que cosa?  
-Aprendiste a jugar así en una semana?  
-Hmmmm, sí. Solamente ví la serie de Hikaru no Go y aprendí a hacerlo.  
-P-Pero, ese juego no se puede aprender así...  
-Ah, claro que sí. Solo sigue movimientos de patrones y de predecir el movimiento del contrario.  
Fuu abrio aun más los ojos. Ese tipo de inteligencia no era normal.  
-Tranquila - Ferio sonrio al notar su mirada - solo soy un expendedor, es todo. Bueno, creo aquí termina mi labor. Fue un gusto conocerte.  
-E-espera. Aun no te he pagado por esto - saco el dinero de su bolso - oh rayos...  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Solo traje lo que costaba la figura, no para pagarte por tus servicios.  
-Tranquila - Ferio le arrebato el dinero de la mano - con esto me bastará...  
-Pero...  
-No pasa nada. Aparte...fue divertido - le guiño el ojo mientras se daba vuelta.  
Fuu solo lo vio alejarse, mientras sostenía el empaque.

-¿Fuu?  
-Eh, que? - la castaña parpadeo varias veces, cuando escucho a su amiga, Hikaru Shidou, hablarle - que pasa?  
-Llevas días muy pensativa, ausente.  
-L-Lo siento. Estaba un tanto fastidiada por lo que me hizo hacer Umi. Es todo.  
-Bueno, al menos parece que tu sacrificio valio la pena. Ascot quedo muy impresionado con el regalo.  
-¿Como sabes eso?  
-Simple. Mi novio Latis es amigo de Ascot - sonrio la pelirroja contenta mientras sacaba un retazo de papel - mirá, aquí estan los dos en una convención. Hicieron de presentadores en una estación de radio local para entrevistar a Nana Mizuki.  
Fuu parpadeo. Hikaru no era fanática del anime, pero desde que salía con Latis, eso había ido cambiando.  
Entonces enfoco su mirada en el retazo.  
Latis era alto y sumamente apuesto. A su lado, estaba un chico igualmente alto, no tanto como él, pero con una mirada inocente.  
Uno al verlos, no podía verlos como otakus desquiciados.  
Sin embargo, algo hizo que entrecerrara los ojos.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Esto - Fuu señalo el papel - aquí dicen que Latis tuvo un hermano.  
-Ah, eso - la mirada de la pelirroja se hizo triste - sí. Zagato, su hermano mayor, fallecio hace como un mes y medio en un asalto.  
-Oh, no lo sabía. Perdona preguntar..  
-No te preocupes. Latis me lo conto recien. Estimaba mucho a su hermano, pero también creyo que lo hizo por una buena causa, protegiendo a su prometida.  
-¿Prometida?  
-Sí, lamentablemente ella también fallecio en el asalto. Sin embargo, todo fue ocultado por la familia de su prometida.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Verás. Esmeralda era de alcurnia. Así que fallecer en un lugar como el Akihabara, fue un deshonor, más de esa manera.  
-¿El Akihabara? - Fuu abrio los ojos enormemente - acaso...  
-Sí. Zagato administraba una tienda...creo se llamaba Zafiro o Topacio, no se...  
Fuu se puso pálida. ¿Acaso...?  
-H-Hikaru... - la castaña se levanto del asiento - ¿Cual era el apellido de Esmeralda?  
-Sino mal recuerdo, era Emeraude. Cosa curiosa, porque es casí una repetición de su nombre.  
Hikaru apenas termino de hablar, solo vio como su amiga tomaba su maletín y salía corriendo del salón.  
-Fuu! - Hikaru trato de detenerla - ¡A donde vas! Tenemos clases en unos minutos!  
Pero la chica ya no respondio, mientras se alejaba en los pasillos del plantel...

-"Quisiera volver a verla"  
Ferio presiono un objeto contra su pecho al escuchar su propia voz.  
-Vaya... - el peliverde sonrio amargamente, mientras se encontraba encima de un letrero de madera, que decía "comida china Faren".  
-Deja de estar de flojo! - una chica de unos 12 años aparecio con una espada en mano - te dije que si no ayudabas, te mataría!  
-Sí "princesa" Aska, lo siento - sonrio cinicamente - ahora bajo.  
-Argh! Tienes que obedecerme! Te haré cortar la cabeza!  
Ferio solto una risotada. Aska, era hija del dueño del comercio. Aunque sus dotes de princesa eran sumamente evidentes.  
-¡Ferio! - un chico de la misma estatura de Aska aparecio corriendo a lo lejos - Ferio!  
-San Yon! - Aska se volvio molesta - ¿Donde rayos estabas? Tenemos gente en el restaurante!  
-Perdone princesa - el chino dio una ligera reverencia - pero hay un alboroto en el centro del distrito y eso me entretuvo.  
-¿Alboroto? - Ferio se incorporo - ¿Que alboroto?  
-Una chica guapa y rica esta dando vueltas y ya la estan acosando los otakus de las fotos.  
-¿Chica guapa y rica? San Yon! - Aska se le avento encima - que rayos estas viendo!  
-No, en serio! - el chico trataba de zafarse de los golpes de la chica - es una chica de lentes, y ojos verdes, así que lógico este armando un alboroto...  
-Que! - Ferio bajo de un salto del letrero - y tiene el pelo corto?  
-Sí, ¿La conoces?  
-Oh, maldita sea! - exclamo el chico antes de salir disparado calle abajo.

Fuu respiraba con dificultad luego de correr casí 5 cuadras seguidas. Había logrado esquivar un grupo de esos otakus desquiciados, pero otro grupo la había cercado en un callejon.  
-Señorita! Deje tomarse unas fotos! Es más! Le pagaremos porque posee para nosotros!  
La mirada que el tipo le lanzaba no era para nada sincera. Fuu trato de retroceder, pero vio que otro grupo se había acercado por detrás.  
-N-No se acerquen! Se artes marciales!  
-Eso no será suficiente! - uno de los tipos se le lanzo. Fuu logro esquivarlo, pero piso mal y cayo dandose un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared.  
-No... - murmuro casí inconciente mientras los otakus se le atiborraban - no puedo...terminar..así..  
Sin embargo, un grito fue lo último que escucho. Y no era precisamente suyo...

-Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!!  
La susodicha abrio los ojos lentamente. Ferio se encontraba a su lado, hecho una histeria. Algunos de los otakus estaban totalmente fuera de combate a su alrededor.  
-H-Hola...  
-¡Cual Hola! Porque rayos viniste! Te dije que no lo hicieras! Estas loca?!!  
-No pude evitarlo. Yo...quería volver a hablar contigo. Saber si era cierto lo que leí.  
-¿Que leíste?  
-Lo de tu hermana...  
Ferio se le quedo viendo detenidamente. Fuu sintio como los brazos del joven se cimbraban alrededor de ella.  
-¿Como...te enteraste?  
-Una de mis amigas me mostro un recorte...ella esta saliendo con un chico...  
-¿Latis?  
Fuu asintio. Ferio suspiro.  
-Pense que iba a guardar el secreto...yo creí...  
-¿Porque ocultaste eso? ¿Porque no dijiste que tu familia era rica y...?  
-Estoy fuera de mi familia! - tercio el chico furioso - ellos dejaron morir a Esmeralda!  
-¿Como?  
-Ellos...no aprobaban el compromiso de mi hermana con él. Zagato era un gran sujeto. Él justamente fundo la tienda...  
-¿Cefiro? - pregunto Fuu sorprendida. Ferio dio una ligera cabezada.  
-Comence a trabajar allí gracias a Zagato. Esmeralda lo conocio por mí...yo... - Ferio bajo la mirada - sino lo hubiera hecho...ellos...  
-Ferio, no puedes estarte culpando! Era su destino!  
-No digas eso! Es lo mismo que dijo mi familia! Yo pude haber cambiado todo!  
-Claro que no! No eres Dios!  
-No entiendes? Se me dio otro chance para superar eso!! - Ferio dejo de abrazar a Fuu mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - también los apoye cuando mi hermana escapo de la casa! Pensé serían felices con la tienda, pero..pero...  
-¿Ocurrio el asalto no?  
Ferio no contesto. Solo se levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas sobre el mismo sitio. Fuu se incorporo, tratando de detenerlo, pero él la rechazo.  
-No me...toques... - Ferio alzo las manos - no...  
-Ferio, tienes que dejarlo salir, tienes que...  
-¡NO! Es mi culpa! Es mi estupida... - el peliverde no termino la frase cuando la mano de Fuu zumbo el aire y se estampo en su cara.  
-Deja de autocompadecerte, por Dios! Tu hermana esta muerta y estar echandote la culpa no va a traerla de vuelta!  
Ferio no contesto, mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Entonces, se lanzo sobre Fuu, sujetandole de los brazos. La chica abrio los ojos aterrorizada de lo que fuera a pasar, pero noto como su semblante había envejecido casí 30 años.  
-Lo..siento...es que...  
-Abriré la tienda por tí.  
-¿Que? Que estas...  
-Lo haré. Tengo tiempo libre. Le pedire permiso a Latis.  
-No, la tienda es mía! Esmeralda y Zagato me la heredaron!  
-Entonces la abriremos entre los dos  
-No entiendes, esa tienda esta maldita!  
-Romperé la maldición...  
-No, no puedes!  
-Dame una buena razón...anda...  
Fuu sintio como los dedos de Ferio se crispaban alrededor de sus brazos. Sin embargo, no sintio dolor alguno.  
Ferio tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero algo lo mantenía pegado a ese sitio.  
Fue cuando comenzo a escuchar algo que lo dejo atonito.

_Kanashii koi wo hajimete shitta ano toki  
Moshi anata no te soba ni nakereba  
Namida wa tomazu nagarete  
Aozora mite 'te mo ame ga kokoro ni furi-tsuzuketa Aruite 'ku  
Hitori ja nai  
Da kara furikaerazu ni mae dake mite  
Issho ni  
Aruite 'ku Tooi michi mayowanai kitto  
Osana-sugite wa wakaranakatta dekigoto  
Ima nara wakaru ano hi deatta  
Kanashii omoide-tachi mo  
Kokoro no kageri de sae mo anata to ireba kieru Waratte ne  
Hitori ja nai Watashi anata to ireba egao ni naru  
Issho ni  
Waratte ne Taisetsu na hito da kara Zutto Waratte ne  
Hitori ja nai Watashi anata to ireba egao ni naru Hontou yo  
Waratte ne Taisetsu no hito da kara Zutto Kitto_

-¿Esa canción?  
-Sí - sonrio Fuu al terminar de cantar - la favorita de tu hermana. La partitura estaba encima del mostrador.  
-Vaya - Ferio bajo la mirada - deje el lugar intacto...¿Pero como te la memorizaste tan rápido?  
-Soy observadora. No tienes que decirlo.  
Ferio abrio la boca. Solo emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-Esa canción...la estaba preparando mi hermana para una convención. Iba a participar...  
-Eso parece. Algo dulzona y cursí, pero creo cuadraba con su personalidad, no crees?  
Ferio volvio a guardar silencio, sin dejar de mirar intensamente a la chica.  
-Tonta...  
-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice tonta...  
Ferio aumento más su sonrisa y entonces elevo un dedo hacia los labios de ella. Fuu se sonrojo automáticamente, más aun cuando Ferio se llevo el dedo a sus propios labios.  
-Eres una señorita bien - murmuro - si quiero...tener algo contigo a futuro..debe ser de esa manera...  
-¿Como sabes que yo..?  
-También se fijarme en los detalles, señorita Hounji - le guiño el ojo - será mejor irme.  
-¿Irte? Pero yo...  
-Antes de acompañare afueras del distrito. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
-pero... - los ojos de Fuu se llenaron de lágrimas - yo pensé...  
-Tranquila. No me ire a ningún lado. Creo tenías razón...muchisima... - Ferio entonces saco un objeto redondo de su bolsillo - toma.  
-¿Que es esto? - la chica vio que era un objeto metalico, pero en forma de piedra.  
-Es un juguete que mi hermana iba a sacar en conjunto con Zagato. Es una "magic stone". Te permite comunicarte con esa persona especial.  
-¿Una especie de radio?  
-Algo así - Ferio presiono la piedrecita roja que tenía en el centro. Su voz resono de la Magic Stone - "Quisiera volver a verla".  
-F-Ferio..  
A toda respuesta, el chico se inclino y le beso la mejilla levemente. La chica retrocedio sorprendida.  
-Tu me dijiste que iríamos más formalmente! - murmuro tocandose la cara. Ferio estallo en carcajadas.  
-Hasta crees. Cuando pueda, serás mía!  
Antes de que Fuu le contestará con un insulto, el joven la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr rumbo a las afueras de Akihabara.

Fuu caminaba con paso lento por el distrito de Akihabara.  
Era curioso, pero ahora ya no la molestaban. Más porque se había hecho correr la leyenda de que una joven de sus características había matado a un otaku que la había acosado.  
Cosa que no era cierto, según Caldina, pero ayudaba a mantener a los indeseados fuera de lugar por un tiempo.  
Habían pasado ya 2 meses y Fuu no había sabido nada de Ferio.  
Salvo por la dichosa piedra, que transmitía mensajes muy cortos, pero elocuentes.

"Te extraño"

La castaña sonrio al escuchar la voz de Ferio por decima ocasión.  
Sin embargo, el último mensaje, la hizo venir a este lugar otra vez.

"Todo esta listo. Te espero en Céfiro".

-¿Que tal?  
Fuu levanto la vista rapidamente. Esa voz no provenía de la piedra.  
Ferio se encontraba enfrente de ella.  
-Que! - la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, espantada. Ferio solto una risotada mientras ponía las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas.  
-Te espante?  
-¡Claro que sí idiota! - entonces Fuu comenzo a llorar, ante la sorpresa del chico - te desapareces por dos meses y luego sales con estas tonterías! No piensas en nada! Pensé que te había pasado algo, sino hubiera sido por tus mensajes..!  
Ferio solo sonrio mientras Fuu terminaba de parlotear. Finalmente, se inclino para abrazarla protectoramente.  
-Ya, ya. Perdoname, pero quería tener todo listo...  
-¿Eh? Listo para que?  
Ferio se volvio dejando ver a Fuu la visión: la Tienda Céfiro estaba abiertamente nuevamente  
-Ferio...  
-Deseo cambiar y seguir con el sueño de mi hermana, así de su prometido. Tu me hiciste entenderlo nuevamente...solo que...  
-¿Solo que que?  
-Aun me falta cierto lugar que limpiar...  
-Ya veo - Fuu sonrio y se adelanto al chico.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Buscar el trapeador...  
-No tienes que hacerlo... - Ferio solo sintio como la chica le ponía dos dedos sobre el labio, mientras se volvía hacia la tienda. Ferio solo sonrio.  
-Sabes, si vas a ayudarme con el lugar - murmuro - creo debes aprender algo de Starwars.  
-¿En serio? Hablas de un Clone Trooper o un Stormtrooper?  
-¿Eh? Estuviste viendo las películas?  
-Oh sí. Hay una frase que me gusta - Fuu se detuvo y puso cara seria - sí, ya. "Me gustan los hombres amables".  
-"Y yo no soy amable"?  
-No, eres un patán.  
-¿Entonces te gustan los hombres patanes?  
-Hey - la chica se sonrojo al ver que Ferio se inclinaba hacia ella - eso no viene...en la película.  
-Pero esto sí - murmuro antes de besarla. Fuu le correspondio inmediatamente.  
-Hey! Ferio! - San Yon aparecio - dijiste que ya abriríamos, hay clientes esperando!  
-Erh - el peliverde se volvio hacia su amigo - sí, pero no ves que ando... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando vio que Fuu se habia esfumado dentro de la tienda.  
-¿Hice algo malo? Interrumpí algo? - pregunto inocentemente el chico. Ferio solo suspiro.  
-No C-3PO, no hiciste absolutamente nada - finalizo con una mueca de molestia, mientras seguía a Fuu con paso doliente.

FIN...por el momento.

Notas del autor.  
A pesar de que termine muy satisfecho mi anterior historia de Guerreras mágicas, "Mundo místico", siempre quise hacer un universo alterno de este magnifico anime.  
Así que aprovechando un rato libre, comence a trabajar en este fic.  
Claro, la opción era hacerlo un tanto como "Love Wars" o al estilo de los fics de Card Captor, con un Ferio un tanto más a la forma de ser de Eriol.  
Sin embargo, decidí dar marcha atrás a ello, ya que sería repetir una formula que prefiero mantener en una serie y aparte que deseaba variar el asunto. Tomoyo no es nada parecida a una Fuu, que generalmente es más cascarrabias y con carácter más imprudente.  
Por otro lado, quise contar de otra forma como se conocieron. Si notaron, sus dialogos son realmente lo mismo que se dijeron en la serie, solo que adaptados al momento.  
Claro, con sus detalles bien freaks de mi parte, en especial con Starwars y la busqueda de la figura pérdida jejeje.  
El manejo de las "tribus urbanas" japonesas podría parecer exagerado, pero luego de leer ciertos artículos sobre el nivel de manía, creo quedarme corto con lo expuesto aquí. De todas formas, espero no haberme pasado.  
Finalmente, solo una canción en la historia y es "Zutto", de Hiroko Kasahara, la seiyuu de Fuu. Esta rola la interpreta la misma Fuu en un pasaje del anime, cuando todos estan en el jardín del derruido castillo de Céfiro. Significa "Siempre", título muy apropiado para este fic.  
Un agradecimiento a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta cosa, así a los fanáticos de la pareja Fuu-Ferio.  
Nos vemos en una próxima historia.


End file.
